


Yellow Lamborghini

by Colorful_World



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorful_World/pseuds/Colorful_World





	

**Title :** Yellow Lamborghini  
**Prompt-# :** 190  
**For :** Mayuri @ AFF  
**Pairing :** Onew/Key  
**Author :** _Anonymous until reveals_  
**Word Count :** 2,333  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Warnings :** swearing  
**Summary :** After an already terrible day, getting splashed by water from a yellow Lamborghini is the final straw that has Kibum marching to the car to give the driver a piece of his mind. However, it's hard to stay too angry when the stranger is beautiful, kind, and has god awful puns.  
  


❖❖❖

  
  
It had literally been one of the worst days of his life.  
He had turned his alarm off instead of hitting snooze causing him to wake up an hour late for work.  
Once there, his boss chose today as the day to chew him out for all the tiny mistakes he has made since working there.  
He could only nod and hope his face didn't reflect how horribly irritated his migraine was making him feel.  
A customer even tried to get him fired for something he didn't even do.  
Needless to say he couldn't wait to go home and just fall into his bed. Thankfully he didn't have work the next day.  
Unfortunately, his boss told him he had to stay a little bit to deep clean to make up for being late this morning. It was the last thing Kibum wanted to do and he felt annoyed to see his other coworkers leave as well as his boss before him, but he cleaned up as fast as he could just hoping to get out as quickly as possible.  
He locked the restaurant and ran as fast as he could to the bus stop hoping to catch the one that would be there any second.  
It honestly was just his luck that it was pulling away the second he showed up. Now he would have to wait at least another hour until the next bus came.  
He cursed himself and was on the verge of tears.

  
This was practically one of the most stressful days of his life. His nerves were on edge and his splitting headache had only gone from bad to horrible throughout the day.  
He dared his luck to make his day even worse, and within the next five minutes rain almost flooded the town.  
He sat down on the bench under the bus-stop trying to stay out of the rain. Just his luck to not bring an umbrella today.  
He felt beat up from the day, utterly exhausted and had no fight left in him. He didn't even have the energy to be mad anymore.  
He just wanted to be home in fresh clean clothes, straight from the dryer, and curl up in his cozy bed with his cute little dog. That was the only drive he had keeping him going.  
Kibum heard the purr of the engine before he even saw it. He looked over when headlights nearly blinded him on this dark street underneath grey clouds. The car raced down the street and as the yellow Lamborghini passed him in a split second, its tires ran over the puddle right in front of him on the street, cascading a dirty waterfall over Kibum's front.

  
He was shocked and cold to the bone, and honestly, that was the last straw.  
He looked over when he heard the car screech to a stop at the red light just a block down the street.  
He didn't know where his energy came from, or the rage that overcame him and made his cheeks go red and nostrils flare, and he didn't know what he was doing as he marched down the sidewalk.  
He had no idea what he was going to say or even do. Besides, what snotty rich person would care if he had gotten splashed by water? He was only out in a pouring rainstorm. It's not like he could have gotten any more wet than he already was..  
"Hey!" He shouted after stomping his way up next to the driver's door. He couldn't see the person through the tinted glass but he was going to give them a piece of his mind whether they cared to hear him out or not.  
"Did you not see me sitting there?! Or that gigantic puddle that was right in front of me?! Now I'm soaking wet! I didn't think my day could have gotten any worse with all that I've been through today, but you were the cherry on top you jerk!"  
The whole door slid up and the driver stepped out.  
Kibum knew all about high fashion but it was crazy for him to see Valentino clothes a foot away from him.  
They guy wore a white button up with golden studs on the collar. Kibum could only imagine the rest of what he wore valued way more than what his college debt was going to be.

  
"Are you ok? I'm so sorry for splashing you! I honestly didn't even see you."  
Kibum didn't expect this.  
He really didn't.  
He expected to yell a few words at the guy to let off some steam, and for him to say a few words back and then speed off and leave Kibum in the pouring rain.  
Kibum took in the soft features of the guy. His light brown hair looked soft and fluffy. His eyes looked kind, well worried at the moment, and his skin glowed this afternoon even with the gloomy weather around them.  
"N-no. No, I'm not ok! Do you think you can just splash someone with water and they'll be ok with it?!"  
The stranger stood there getting just as soaked as Kibum, and unsure of what he should do.  
"I bet you've never had to pay someone back in your life! I bet you just get away with anything cause you're filthy rich, but not today! You're going to pay for this!"  
The male stood there with a sunken head.  
"I'm sorry... what is it you want? I don't have a lot of cash on me but, I was heading to dinner. Maybe you would like to come with me? I'll pay for any dinner you want. My treat?"  
"Damn right I will!"

  
\---

  
Kibum's fury started to settle and he began to realize just what he had gotten himself into.  
He started to feel bad knowing that he was soaking the leather seats and making some guy pay for his dinner.  
The ride there was silent which Kibum hated. What was he even supposed to talk about with this guy that he had just met under some pretty bad circumstances. He couldn't just ask where the guy went to college or what he did for work or how many Ferraris he owned. That would just be weird.  
When the car rolled up to a classy restaurant and parked, Kibum felt the guys eyes land on him.  
"I'm sorry. You really don't have to invite me in. I-I was just really mad. I've had a crappy day. I'm sorry. I can walk home."  
"What? You can't tell me the first date I actually get to bring out to dinner is going to walk out on me. My mom will kill me."  
Kibum nearly laughed.  
"Tell me you aren't serious."  
Kibum looked over to the male who held his keys in his lap and gave a half smirk his way.  
Kibum waited for the punchline but the guy wasn't budging.  
"Come on. You're young. You're attractive, and you're rich. I'm sure everyone wants to be with you."  
The guy bashfully smiled at being called attractive. Only his mother called him handsome and such.  
"N-no. I'm not that outgoing and no one ever gets my jokes, even though I think I'm hilarious."  
Kibum smirked.  
"I could really go for some food right now and I'm sure you have some puns that'll just make me want to punch you in the face, but you don't want to be seen with me. I don't want to be seen with me. I feel like shit and I look like shit."  
"Well, I do have a few spare clothes in the back, and maybe my bad puns can make you feel a little less shitty. Meet you inside."  
Kibum stared at the expensive clothes that were just tossed to him like nothing while Jinki stepped out of the car.

  
\---

  
Kibum wouldn't have guessed in a million years that his night would have ended up like this. He would have laughed if someone had told him he would get driven to a fancy dinner by a hot guy in a Lamborghini. He felt like complete trash in these clothes that he thought he didn't even deserve to look at much less wear.  
The guy watched him down his second glass of wine.  
"What's your name?"  
"Kibum, but don't even worry your pretty head trying to remember it cause it's not like you're going to need to."  
"Well, it's nice to know the name of my date tonight. Thanks for coming with me, Kibum."  
Kibum smiled but felt it wasn't his place to be here at all.  
"I should be thanking you. I hope you got me the cheapest thing. It could have been a salad. I would have been happy with just that, you know."  
"I got you steak of course! You're missing out if you just get a salad here."  
Kibum nearly melted into a puddle in his seat out of embarrassment. He hadn't been able to even look at the menu. The prices made him nauseous and he almost got up and left but Jinki just seemed too happy to have him here.  
The thought that the guy had ordered him a steak now made him sick to his stomach. He already felt bad for going off on such a sweet guy and now he was about to be handed a $300 steak.

Where was his refill on his wine?

  
"Are you ok? You look a little sick? Is it because you were out in the rain?"  
"I'm fine." He said while placing his head in his hands. Today was crappy and he really wanted to enjoy his time here, but he just felt so guilty.  
"Do you want to talk about your day?"  
Kibum went on about how his day sucked from the start of it with his alarm and then getting yelled at by his boss and how he had to stay later and had dealt with snippy customers all day. He told him how he missed his bus by seconds and how he couldn't even be mad anymore when it started raining on him.  
"I thought you were going to pull me out of my car and beat me up."  
Kibum turned red and hid behind his hands.  
"I'm so sorry. I really don't know where that came from. It's so unlike me. I'm serious."  
"You're serious? Really? I thought you were Kibum."  
He groaned.

  
"God, your jokes are bad. Was that even supposed to be one?"  
Their food arrived and Kibum just stared at the sizzling juicy steak in front of him and he didn't even feel like touching it even though his stomach was growling at him.  
Kibum smiled and nearly pulled the glass away before the waiter was even done filling it.  
"So, what's your name handsome?"  
The guy chewed his steak and smiled.  
"I'm not handsome. I'm Jinki."  
Kibum just rolled his eyes.  
"I'll ignore that one. You already made that joke."  
Kibum set down the half downed glass.  
"So how was your day going before you even ran into me?"  
Jinki nodded. "It was pretty good. I slept in. Helped my mother pick out another chandelier that she wants in her living room. Met my dad for lunch to discus stock and went out to buy the clothes you are currently wearing. They're-"  
"Gucci."  
Jinki's eyebrow rose.  
"Trust me. I know all about high end fashion, so don't even try me on that topic."  
"Don't try you on? But you're not a shirt."  
Kibum shook his head and took another sip of wine.  
"See this is why you don't get dates."  
Kibum picked at the side dish on his plate while Jinki had nearly eaten half of his dinner.  
"Must be nice being so rich. You must not have a care in the word."  
"That's not true. It's hard to make friends. I don't know if they actually want to hang out because they like me or they want my money, but not a lot of people approach me or stay long enough to get to know me."  
"Pretty sure it's because of your cringy jokes."  
Kibum chewed his vegetables.  
"Everyone will want your money, even me, so you better just take me home."  
"Yeah right. For someone who really want's my money, you haven't even touched your dinner that's only a couple hundred. It's not a big deal."  
"I'm going to steal these clothes and never give them back."  
Jinki shrugged and took another bite.  
"That's fine. It was only a couple thousand. I wouldn't be too worried."  
"Trust me, you don't even want me as a friend. I don't have a car yet, so you would have to drive me everywhere."  
"Oh darn. It's not like there aren't three other seat in the car already."  
"I'm a broke college student. I literally have no money. So I couldn't buy for myself if we went out to eat anywhere."  
"You must forgot one of us doesn't have that issue, so i think we're good."  
"I'm really whiny too and I nag a loooot. You would get tired of having me around."  
Jinki smiled at him and it was probably the warmest smile Kibum had seen all night from him.  
"If that's the worst I have to worry about for you to be my friend then that's perfect. If you think Valentino and Prada don't go together than you tell me so I know better."  
"Well I wasn't going to say anything until you mentioned it but..."  
Jinki picked up his glass of red wine and they shared a look that had Kibum's lips turning into a smile that hurt his cheeks and made his face get warm.  
"Will you eat now?" He asked kindly, peering at Kibum over his glass.  
Kibum picked up his silverware because he thought he'd starve to death if he had to wait a second longer.  
Maybe today hadn't been too bad.

  
Maybe his luck had finally turned around for him.


End file.
